Petak Umpet
by Runa BluGreeYama
Summary: Berawal dari permainan petak umpet, sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga menghampiri Naruto, bisakah Sasuke melindungi Naruto? Bagaimana kisahnya? Warn : SasuFemNaru!


"**Petak Umpet"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Runa Blugreeyama**

**.**

**Berawal dari permainan petak umpet, sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga menghampiri Naruto, bisakah Sasuke melindungi Naruto? Bagaimana kisahnya? **

**.**

**Naruto : 7 tahun**

**Sasuke : 8 tahun**

**Kiba dan kawan-kawan : 7 tahun**

**.**

"Ne, Suke—Ayo main petak umpet!"

Gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu merengek-rengek. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena permintaannya tidak digubris sama sekali. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Namikaze Naruto nama gadis pirang itu. Usianya baru menginjak 7 tahun saat ini.

"Iie, aku tidak mau ikut." Balas anak itu datar. Laki-laki itu masih saja memainkan bola sepaknya dengan lihai tanpa melihat wajah sang gadis yang benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Sang gadis kecil itupun menyerah, dia pergi menghampiri beberapa temannya yang sudah menunggu. "Gomen'nasai, Sasuke-nii tidak ingin ikut bermain." Ucapnya lirih.

Beberapa teman-temannya pun mendesah kecewa. Padahal mereka berharap Sasuke dapat ikut dan bermain bersama dengan mereka. Tapi apa? Pemuda reven itu lebih suka bermain sendiri dengan bola sepaknya.

"Huh, sudah ku bilang kan. Dia itu kakak kelas yang sombong! Mana mungkin mau main sama kita!" Ucap laki-laki bersurai hitam—Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba melengos pergi begitu saja membiarkan Naruto dan beberapa temannya yang lain terdiam.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kalian disana terus? Ayo cepat main!" Teriak Kiba.

Mereka pun berlari menghampiri Kiba, namun Naruto masih sempat menengok kebelakang. Melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan senang.

"Ne, Teme-nii! Tunggu aku ya kalau mau pulang!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari.

Sasuke menoleh, ia membiarkan bola sepaknya menggelinding jauh. "Hn." Gumamnya. Onyx nya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. _'Sepertinya mereka bermain di taman.' _Gumamnya dalam hati lalu kembali mengambil bola sepaknya.

.

"Gunting, Batu,Kertas!"

Tangan kanan Naru dan Ino terjulur kedepan. Tangan Ino mengepal membentuk batu dan tangan Naruto membentuk kertas.

"Yokatta! Ino-chan jaga!" Teriak Naruto senang. Dari dulu, Naruto memang tidak suka jika harus jaga kalau bermain petak umpet. Naruto mulai celingak celinguk mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi. Ia mulai menyiapkan diri untuk berlari kencang saat Ino akan memulai menghitung seraya menutup kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai menghitung!" Teriak Ino. Semuanya pun berlari mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi.

Naruto kembali celingak celinguk mencari tempat. _'Ditaman seperti ini tempat bersembunyi yang pas pasti tidak ada.'_ Batinnya.

Ia mulai menuruni tangga, Ia berjalan menuju pinggiran sungai. Karena di Jepang tempat menuju pinggiran sungai harus menuruni tangga dahulu. Dan kebetulan letak taman itu berdekatan dengan sungai. Namun sayang, tempat itu jarang didatangi orang karena tempatnya tidak terurus dan jika sudah malam tempat itu akan terlihat sangat gelap.

"Nah!" Naruto berlonjak senang saat ia menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil dibawah jembatan. Ia berlari cepat kekubuk itu seraya sesekali menoleh kebelakang, takut-takut Ino akan menemukannya. Tanpa ia sadari jepit orange yang ia kenakan terlepas.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto hendak membuka pintu reot itu, tangannya hampir menyentuh handle namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Perhiasan ini harus kita jual secepatnya! Kita akan kaya!" Ucap seseorang disana seraya tertawa.

Naruto masih mendengarkan percakapan orang itu dalam diam. Ia bahkan semakin menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu. Agar lebih jelas mendengar. Cukup lama Naruto mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dan dapat disimpulkan kalau mereka itu adalah..

'Pencuri!'

Naruto terlalu asik menguping hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa pintu yang ia jadikan senderan mulai miring. Hingga akhirnya.

Bruukk..

Pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Cukup dimaklumkan karena pintu itu sudah reot dan beban yang diberikan Naruto cukup besar. Naruto jatuh terkelungkup diatas pintu itu. Ia sedikit meringis sakit karena dahinya terbentur lumayan keras hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan disana.

"Bocah!" Geram salah satu pria bertubuh besar. Naruto mendongak, matanya membola karena ada 3 orang pria bertubuh besar didepannya. Tentu saja orang-orang itu bermuka garang. Tidak lupa sebuah kalung emas yang dipegang salah satu pria itu.

Naruto mulai ditarik paksa, tangannya dicengkram erat hingga ia menangis menahan sakit. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ketiang, dan punggungnya terbentur dengan keras. Rasa nyeri menjalar dipunggungnya. Matanya semakin memburam hingga ia sulit melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Telinganya pun seakan menuli.

"Suke.." Lirih Naruto. Matanya semakin menyipit, dan akhirnya shappire itu tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto pingsan.

.

"Naruto!"

"Ne, mainnya sudah selesai. Kau menang, kau bisa keluar sekarang, Naruto!"

Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji dan Sakura berteriak kencang. Mereka sudah menyusuri setiap sudut taman, namun Naruto tidak terlihat juga. Hari semakin gelap, matahari sudah hampir menghilang. Mereka mulai takut jika ada hal buruk yang menimpa Naruto.

"Mana Naruto?" Suara baritone terdengar oleh mereka. Ternyata itu suara Sasuke sahabat Naruto sekaligus kakak kelas mereka. Hari sudah semakin gelap sudah saatnya ia mengajak Naruto pulang. Kalau tidak, bibi Kushina akan marah padanya.

"Ka—Kami tidak tahu. Naruto tidak keluar-keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya." Lirih Hinata. Wajahnya tertunduk takut.

Mata Sasuke membola. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat itu juga. Bahkan bola sepak yang sempat ditentengnya terlepas begitu saja. "Dimana terakhir kalian melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Onyx nya menatap tajam satu persatu adik kelasnya itu.

"A—Aku me—melihatnya terakhir di—di ujung sana." Tunjuk Sakura takut. Sebelum menemukan tempat persembunyiannya, ia sempat melihat Naruto celingak-celinguk diujung taman. "Ta—pi kami terlalu takut untuk mencari kesana." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke berlari cepat keujung taman itu. Setelah sampai, ia langsung menuruni tangga menunju sungai. 'Jika perkataan bocah pink itu benar, pasti Naruto ada disekitar sini.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya yang mulai menggelap, hingga tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

"Ini jepit yang Naru pakai." Gumamnya, ia memegang jepit orange itu dengan erat lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantung celananya.

"Sa—suke-nii. Apa kau sudah menemukan Naruto?" Teriak Kiba. Kiba menghampiri Sasuke dengan terengah-engah.

Sasuke menggeleng. Sesuatu yang tidak beres mungkin terjadi dengan Naruto. Ia harus bertindak cepat. Ia melihat sebuah gubuk kecil dibawah jembatan. Gubuk tua yang terlihat mencurigakan. "Ne, kalian harus bersembunyi disekitar sini. Aku akan kegubuk itu. Kalau dalam 5 menit aku tidak keluar, kalian lari dari tempat ini dan segera mencari bantuan." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Setelah anak-anak itu mengangguk paham, Sasuke langsung berlari ke gubuk itu.

Semakin dekat dengan gubuk itu, Sasuke semakin mengendap-endap. Layaknya seorang detektive, ia mengintip dari balik jendela. Terlihat seseorang tengah diikat di salah satu tiang digubuk itu. Ia semakin memicingkan matanya. 'Naruto!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Naruto tengah diikat ditiang itu. Sasuke semakin mempercepat tindakannya. Ia berdecak saat pintu digubuk itu ditutupi papan yang lumayan besar dan telah di paku. Sasuke berfiir keras, jendela telah di buat jeruji kayu. Ia tidak akan bisa masuk dari jendela. Dan sekarang pintu ditutup seperti itu, lalu bagaimana caranya masuk? Dobrak?

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak kembali. Lalu ia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak papan besar itu. 'Kenapa tidak pakai pintu saja sih? Menyusahkan!' Runtuk Sasuke.

Bruukk..

Bunyi debuman keras menggema disekitar Sasuke. Ia berhasi mendobrak papan itu. Meski hasilnya, pundak kirinya sedikit nyeri. Ia berlari menghampiri Naruto. Namun gadis itu masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke semakin khawatir, ia melepaskan ikatan yang melilit ditubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sadarlah, dobe!" Gumam Sasuke tepat disamping telinga kiri Naruto.

"Te—me."

Sasuke terdiam. Hatinya berlonjak senang, suara itu membuatnya lega. Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan cemas. "Dobe, kau benar-benar dobe!" Ucapnya pelan.

"L—Lari." Pekik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia segera menggendong Naruto. Saat berbalik, tubuhnya kaku seketika. 3 orang berbadan besar tengah berada di hadapannya. 3 orang itu menatap Sasuke dengan garang.

"Ku rasa, bukan hanya bocah pirang itu saja yang harus kalian bunuh.." Kini muncul seorang lagi dari balik pintu rusak itu. Pemuda berkacamata bulat dengan wajah liciknya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

".. Aku tidak ingin kita tertangkap karena pengacau kecil seperti mereka. Kalian urus mereka secepatnya."

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk. "Baik bos!"

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dan menyenderkannya di tiang. Naruto terdiam, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sasuke kini berada dihadapannya dan membelakanginya. Naruto merasa khawatir sekarang.

"Hati-hati, Teme." Gumam Naruto. Semua karena dirinya. Dirinya yang terlalu ceroboh, jika saja ia tidak mendengarkan percakapan para pencuri itu dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain pasti Sasuke tidak harus melawan orang-orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Ugh.."

Lamunan Naruto membuyar saat salah satu orang bertubuh besar itu meringis. Perutnya telak ditendang dengan keras oleh Sasuke. Naruto menahan nafas saat kedua orang bertubuh besar lainnya mulai melawan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya satu pukulan mengenai perut Sasuke hingga Sasuke membentur tiang.

"Sasuke!" Pekik Naruto. Ia berusaha beranjak, tapi punggungnya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakkan. "Ugh" Naruto meringis, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "Jangan pukuli Sasuke!" Teriaknya lantang.

.

"K—Kiba-kun.. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit.." Ucap Hinata pelan. Kini mereka tengah mengintip gubuk tua itu dari jauh dibalik semak-semak. Tempat itu sudah terlihat gelap, karena matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Hinata melapor keluarga Namikaze, dan kalian melapor ke keluarga Uchiha! Dan Neji, tetaplah disini." Perintah Kiba. Ino dan Sakura mengangguk dan segera berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Neji pun mengangguk paham, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gubuk tua itu.

Ketika Kiba hendak berlari, Hinata menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk. "Aku takut, a—apa Naruto dan Sasuke-nii akan baik-baik saja?"

Kiba berbalik menghadap gadis cantik itu lalu memegang pundaknya dengan erat. "Aku percaya mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke-nii itu hebat, dia akan melindungi Naruto dan mereka berdua akan selamat. Ayo kita harus cepat!"

Hinata terdiam, setahunya Kiba sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke. Karena menurut Kiba, Sasuke itu sangat sombong dan antisosial. Tapi sekarang Kiba memuji Sasuke? Yah setidaknya Hinata perlu bersyukur karena kejadian ini. Kiba tidak membenci Sasuke lagi.

"Ne, Kiba-kun. Kenapa kau tidak membenci Sasuke-nii lagi?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Kiba mengerenyit. "Karena dia telah mencoba menyelamatkan sahabatku, sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak menyukainya." Ucap Kiba serius.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk, Kiba langsung menyeretnya dan berlari dengan cepat. Hinata tersenyum hangat dan memandang punggung Kiba yang berada didepannya. 'Kiba-kun benar. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.'

.

Sasuke berlari kedepan Naruto saat ia melihat salah satu orang bertubuh besar yang menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun!" Gertak Sasuke. Seorang bertubuh besar itu menyeringai.

Tubuh Sasuke sudah penuh lebam. Darah segar menetes dari dahinya. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah anak kecil, tentu tidak mudah melawan ke tiga orang bertubuh besar itu. Meski Sasuke sedikit beruntung saat beberapa pukulannya mengenai mereka.

Naruto semakin menunduk dalam. Tangisnya pun belum berhenti sejak tadi. Gubuk itu terlihat gelap, meski sinar bulan memaksa masuk melalui celah genteng yang terbuka. 'Kami-sama.. Tolong kami..' Batin Naruto.

"Ugh.." Lagi-lagi Sasuke terlempar. Ketiga orang itu tertawa iblis. Salah satu dari mereka pun menghampiri Naruto dan mencekik Naruto hingga ia terangkat. Naruto meronta, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tangan kekar orang itu.

"It—ta—ii." Pekik Naruto. Pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Tubuhnya semakin lemas, hingga pergerakannya untuk meronta berkurang.

Brukk..

Sasuke memukul kaki pria itu dengan balok, sontak pria itupun melepaskan cekikan nya pada Naruto. Naruto terjatuh, ia terbatuk-batuk seraya memegang lehernya. Ugh, rasanya lehernya patah. Sakit sekali.

"Dasar bocah tengik!" Geram pria lainnya. Sekali lagi ia memukul perut Sasuke dengan keras.

Bruukk..

Sasuke terbentur tembok, ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Pandangannya memburam. 'Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang!' Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Uhukk..

Sekali lagi Sasuke terbatuk. Ia pun roboh, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jempol kakipun ia tidak bisa. Sasuke pasrah, tapi ia khawatir dengan Naruto. Akhirnya, onyx itu menutup, dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Naruto yang tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan cemas dan takut.

'Gomen ne..' Batin Sasuke

.

"Naru-chan.. Hiks.." Wanita bersurai merah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata terus menerus mengalir di wajahnya. Begitu ia tahu Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, hati nya seakan tertusuk dan terasa sesak. "Cepat! Bisakah kau percepat laju mobil ini, Iruka?!" Perintah Kushina. Wanita bersurai merah itu masih menangis mengkhawatirkan Naruto, anak kesayangannya.

Mobil keluarga Namikaze melaju cepat menuju taman, memang jarak dari mansion Namikaze ke taman itu lumayan jauh. Minato terus menerus menelfon semua anak buahnya dan polisi. Mereka telah bergerak menuju taman itu. Sementara KIba dan Hinata telah dipulangkan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Meski awalnya mereka menolak dan lebih memilih untuk ikut, tapi Minato tetap memulangkan mereka. Terlalu berbahaya jika mereka ikut.

Keluarga Uchiha pun sama, Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju taman itu setelah Ino dan Sakura memberitahu mereka. Mobil mewah mereka melaju ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Akan ku hajar orang-orang yang membuat adikku dalam bahaya!" Runtuk Itachi. Mikoto dan Fugaku diam, namun kedua tangan Mikoto saling terpaut. Sangat jelas terlihat ia khawatir.

Ngiu.. Ngiu.. Ngiu..

Suara sirine polisi memenuhi sudut taman, setiap sudut taman itu telah terparkir mobil-mobil polisi. Jangan remehkan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha, berapapun mereka akan bayar demi keselamatan anak-anaknya.

.

"Bos! Polisi bos!" Pekik salah satu orang berbadan besar. Ia melirik tajam kearah luar jendela. Suara mobil polisi itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Pria berkaca mata itu mendelik tajam, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum licik. "Kita punya sandera disini. Cepat ikat mereka berdua dengan erat!" Perintah sang bos.

Kedua orang bertubuh besar itu mulai mengikat kedua tangan Naruto dan Sasuke kebelakang. Naruto meringis menahan sakit karena pergelangan tangannya terikat terlalu kencang. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sasuke dan membuatnya sadar. Tapi apa daya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit.

"Sadarlah, Sasuke.." Lirih Naruto serak. Ia menyenggol Sasuke yang terduduk disampingnya. "Aku berjanji akan memanggilmu kakak.. Bangunlah.." Pinta Naruto.

"Kalian! Bebaskan Sasuke, ia sudah terluka parah. Aku mohon.." Ucap Naruto lantang, namun ia merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan 'Aku mohon..'

Kabuto tertawa lantang. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kasar. "Kau fikir kami akan mengabulkan permintaan bocah sepertimu? Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, pasti bocah reven itu tidak akan terluka. Semua itu salahmu, bocah pirang!"

Ucapan Kabuto membuatnya kalut kembali, Kabuto benar. Semua karenannya, semua salahnya!

.

"Pak polisi! Mereka ada disana! Digubuk itu." Teriak Neji seraya menghampiri beberapa polisi yang tengah menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

"Kau sedang apa disini, bocah? Disini berbahaya.. " Polisi ber name tag Shikamaru itu menggandeng tangan Neji. "Kalian cepat pergi ke gubuk itu, hati-hati masih ada sandera disana. Aku akan memulangkan anak ini dulu." Shikamaru pun membawa Neji pergi.

Para polisi itu mulai mengendap endap. Mereka menyiapkan pistol ditangan mereka untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Salah satu polisi yang telah sampai didekat gubuk itu tersentak. Para penjahat itu benar-benar tau cara menyiksa sandera. Para sandera terlihat sangat kacau dan terluka parah.

Salah satu polisi itupun mencari jalan lain lewat belakang. Cahaya yang minim membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati meskipun gubuk itu tidak besar.

"Mencari sesuatu pak polisi?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat polisi itu berbalik dengan cepat dan bersiaga.

Sosok itu membuat sang polisi spot jantung. Nafasnya terengah hanya karena kaget yang luar biasa. Sosok berkaca mata itu tersenyum sinis.

DOR...

Satu tembakan melesat kearah Kabuto, namun dengan mudah pria berkaca mata itu menghindar. Kabuto berlari menjauh dari polisi itu.

DOR...

Kali ini tembakan itu tidak meleset, tembakan itu telak mengenai jantung Kabuto. Tubuh Kabuto tumbang seketika. Sang polisi terbelalak, ia mendekati tubuh Kabuto. Ternyata benar, tembakannya telah membunuh seseorang.

"Y—Yamato-san, a—aku menembaknya. Dia mati." Gumamnya. Ia meringis pelan saat suara Yamato menggema di holkie talkie nya.

Di tempat lain, dengan sedikit perlawanan para anak buah Kabuto bisa dilumpuhkan. Mereka memiliki satu bahkan dua peluru yang masih bersarang dikaki mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha. Kondisi Sasuke yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri membuat Naruto menangis terus menerus, bahkan ia tidak mau pulang dan beristirahat. Ia ingin menemani Sasuke sampai anak laki-laki itu sadar.

Bahkan Naruto terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke. Kejadian ini membuatnya trauma dengan petak umpet. Padahal dulu, Naruto sangat menyukai permainan itu.

.

"Naruto.."

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, meski ia mendengar suara itu,tapi rasa kantuknya benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Bangun nak, kau harus memeriksa lehermu lagi."

Ukh, Naruto hampir lupa. Lehernya tengah di gips sekarang. Meski tidak terlalu serius tapi tetap saja orang tuanya memaksa untuk memeriksanya kembali. Kalau saja anak buah Kabuto tidak mencekiknya terlalu kencang pasti tidurnya kali ini tidak akan terusik.

"Naru ngantuk, kaa-san.." Gumam Naruto pelan. Matanya masih terpejam seolah kelopak matanya tertempel lem perekat, sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

Ia merubah posisinya. Sejak semalam ia tidur disofa ruangan Sasuke, ia benar-benar menolak saat orang tuanya mengajaknya pulang.

"Ck.. Naruto.. Bangun atau kau kuseret sekarang juga!" Desis Kushina.

Akhirnya ia menyerah.. Naruto membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah duduk ia masih saja terkantuk-kantuk. "Aku sudah bangun, kau tidak usah menyeretku." Gumam Naruto lagi.

Kedutan di pelipis Kushina semakin berkedut. "Panggil aku kaa-san, baka! Ugh, kau membuatku kesal Naruto.. Cepat cuci mukamu sekarang!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Ia melengos pergi begitu saja kekamar mandi tanpa melihat siapa saja yang ada diruangan itu.

"Dasar.. Anak itu!" Runtuk Kushina. Sementara Mikoto yang ada disana hanya tersenyum geli melihat mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah meskipun wajah itu tertekuk.

Cklek..

Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan. Leher yang di gips ini membuatnya kesulitan, ia seperti robot yang kehabisan pelumas. Sulit bergerak. Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke sofa, namun pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah terduduk diranjangnya.

"Sasuke?!" Pekik Naruto lalu langsung berhambur menghampiri Sasuke. "Kapan kau sadar?! Astagaa... Aku sangat senang." Pekik Naruto lagi, wajahnya yang tadinya tertekuk kini tersenyum bahagia.

"Sejak kau masih tidur." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto terdiam, berarti sikapnya tadi diperhatikan juga oleh Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa malu sendiri. Kemudian ia melirik kearah lain, terlihat olehnya orang tuanya dan keluarga Sasuke tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum.

Plak..

Naruto menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia benar-benar merasa malu karena bertingkah serampangan seperti tadi. 'Bunuh aku sekarang, kami-sama..' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kawaaii ne.. " Gumam Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Huh?" Naruto dan Sasuke sontak melihat ibu mereka masing-masing yang terlihat 'aneh'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka berdua? Kurasa mereka akan cocok.." Ungkap Mikoto.

"Heeee?" Naruto berteriak. Dan bukan hanya Naruto, Kiba dan yang lainnya yang kebetulan ingin menjenguk Sasuke ikut-ikutan shock.

"Baiklah, sudah kita putuskan." Ucap Minato.

"Ta.. Tapi Oka..Okasaan!" Naru menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Matanya berkeling kesegala arah, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" . -chan!" Desis Kushina yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dihadapan Naruto. Sontak Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Baiklah~~ Tidak ada penolakan, akhirnyaa.. Naru-chan akan jadi adik iparku." Ucap Itachi seraya mencubit pelan kedua pipi Naruto.

'Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke-nii itu akan jadi tunanganku? Aaaaa...' Ucap Naruto horor seraya menoleh Sasuke yang masih bertampang datar dan membaca buku. 'Bagaimana bisa orang itu santai-santai saja?" Naruto nyaris mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya namun lehernya terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Gh..." Lirih Naruto seraya memegang lehernya pelan, ia terbatuk-batuk. 'Sial, aku lupa! Au tidak boleh menoleh!'

"Naru-chan?"

Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan langsung membawanya. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Terselip rasa khawatir didalam benaknya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu pun merasakan hal yang sama.

**10 Tahun kemudian..**

"Ne teme-nii, besok kau akan lulus kan? Kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Rambut panjang gadis itu terurai, terlihat begitu indah dan halus.

"Hmm.. Mungkin Konoha University."

"Hee.. Kenapa disana? Dengan nilaimu, bahkan kau bisa masuk ke Tokyo University, Teme-nii."

"Karna kau mau disana."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjangnya. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto. Ditatapnya gadis yang sudah berubah status menjadi tunangannya itu. "Kau kan mau di Konoha University."

"Hah?" Naruto terdiam. Matanya membola sempurna. "Jadi kau mau di Konoha University karena aku juga akan meneruskan kuliah disana?"

Sasuke tersenyum hangat lalu mengelus puncak kepala Naru dengan sayang. "Semakin lama kau semakin lola, dobe." Ejeknya lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan. "Jadi, tahun depan kau harus lulus masuk Konoha university."

Blush..

"Teme.." Lirih Naru. Ia tersenyum lalu berlari dan memeluk tangan kanan Sasuke sembari berjalan. "Arigatou teme-nii."

Sesampainya di mansion Uchiha..

"Kaa-san! Tadaima.." Ucap (baca:teriak) Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang."

Hari ini sampai minggu depan Naruto akan menginap di mansion Uchiha karena orang tua Naruto yang harus keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan tugas perusahaannya.

Setelah mengganti seragam, Naruto dan Sasuke bersantai diruang keluarga. Mikoto sedang didapur membuat kue bersama para maidnya. Itachi dan Fugaku sedang berada di kantor.

"Dobe, bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Naruto langsung menoleh dengan wajah horor. Semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu Naruto jadi pobia terhadap petak umpet. "Kau gila?!"

"Ck, ini dirumah, dobe! Tidak mungkin ada penjahat disini."

Naruto diam. Dia mulai berfikir.

"Ck, baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah. Mereka melakukan suit dan akhirnya Naruto yang jaga. "Baiklah teme-nii aku mulai menghitung."

Sasuke langsung beranjak dan masuk kedapur setelah Naruto mulai menghitung.

"Kalau tidak begini, kau akan pobia terus dengan petak umpet." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia tidak berniat untuk ngumpet, ia kedapur mengambil segelas air mineral dan kue kering yang sudah dibuat ibunya.

.

"Oke teme-nii, siap atau tidak aku akan mencarimu."

Naruto mulai mencari kesetiap sudut rumah, ia berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dilantai dua. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ia mencari kegudangpun tidak ada. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 'Jangan-jangan teme-nii diculik!' Ia mulai mencari dihalam belakang mansion.

.

Tap..

Tap..

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Naruto. Padahal sejak permainan dimulai Sasuke berada di dapur, dan sekarang ia ingin kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. 'Hari ini melelahkan.' Ia pun terlelap dengan mudahnya. Bahkan ia lupa dengan Naruto yang mungkin sedang panik mencarinya.

.

"Kaa-san! Sasuke-nii hilang! Kaa-san, bagaimana ini?! Tadi kami bermain petak umpet dan Sasuke-nii hilang!" Lirih Naruto panik. Ia menghampiri Mikoto dengan terburu-buru kedapur dan langsung berhambur memeluk Mikoto.

Mikoto heran, padahal tadi Sasuke ada disini. "Mungkin dia ada dikamarnya, Naru-chan."

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tadi aku sudah mencarinya kesana, tapi tidak ada kaa-san.." Lirihnya lagi. Sejak tadi Naruto sudah menangis.

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan membantumu. Jangan menangis ne? Ayo kita cari dulu kekamarnya."

Naruto pun mengangguk ia menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. Lalu mengikuti Mikoto kelantai dua.

Cklek..

"Nah benarkan dia ada disana.." Ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum hangat. Wajah Naruto berubah masam seketika. Sasuke. Anak itu tengah tertidur dengan tertelungkup dengan pulasnya. Membuat kedutan didahi Naruto kian betambah.

Naruto mulai menghampiri Sasuke sementara Mikoto kembali kedapur.

"Sialan kau teme-nii." Desis Naruto.

BRUKK..

Naruto langsung duduk di punggung Sasuke, berkali kali ia memukuli punggung Sasuke dengan tidak berperi kepunggungan(?).

"Gh, dobe! Menyingkir!" Geram Sasuke. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kau itu menyebalkan! Kukira kau menghilang dan diculik! Ga taunya malah tidur disini! Sialan!" Runtuk Naruto sejadi jadinya.

Srett..

Kini Sasuke berbalik dan terjadilah posisi yang tidak mengenakan(?). Sasuke berada diatas Naruto! Catat itu!

"Woaaa... Apa-apaan kau teme-nii!" Teriak Naruto seraya memberontak.

Cup..

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir plum Naru. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan menghela nafas. "Kau itu berisik, sudah kubilang hilangkan trauma anehmu itu."

Naruto masih terdiam, matanya masih membola dan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sasuke! Naru-chan! Makan siang sudah siap, tou-san dan Itachi sudah menunggu!" Teriakan Mikoto terdengar, Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayo, dobe!" Sasuke kembali berbalik, senyum geli tercipta di bibirnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar kamar. Setelah kejadian itu ia berubah menjadi pendiam sekarang. Poor Naru.

Sesampainya di meja makan..

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Muka mu merah." Ucap Mikoto khawatir.

"Dia mungkin demam, kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke sekenaknya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan muka kesal. Ia pun menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aw! Dobe!" Geram Sasuke.

"Ah ya, tou-san dan Itachi-nii kenapa sudah pulang jam segini?" Tanya Naruto, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ternyata.

"A.. Itu, kami hanya ingin makan siang dengan kalian. Hanya itu. Iya kan tou-san?" Ucap Itachi.

Fugaku pun hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah ayo kita makan!"

"Itadakimasu!"

.

Siapa sangka hanya dari sebuah permainan dapat mengubah semuanya. Mulai dari pertemanan, persahabatan, hingga cinta. Kini Naru kembali menyukai permainan masa kecilnya itu. Ia menyukai petak umpet, dan ia juga menyukai seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya, Sasuke.

_**OWARI**_

Woaa... Apa ini?! Ada uneg-uneg tentang fic ini? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini fic oneshoot nya ngena apa engga?

YOSH! SILAHKAN REVIEW... Kritikan, saran, dan segala macamnya Runa terima! Arigatou! Jaa..


End file.
